Geek Talk, So Hot!
by HalfBloodGryffindor
Summary: Clargo fic, I just love that pairing in general. This starts out as just random drabbles, then quickly becomes a story. Mostly Clargo, with slight Bering-Wells.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

She had left him again. Claudia Donovan, the world's most perfect, amazing and spirited tech geek, had left. She came for a while to get an improved batch of neutralizer goo. Now that she had gotten what she needed, she had left him again.  
>A month later, this still depressed Fargo. Sure, they texted, IMed, and video-chatted all the time, but she hadn't responded in a while. That was probably his fault, actually. Last time they were texting, he had half-jokingly asked her out.<br>As he climbed out of his car - T.A.B.I.T.H.A. - his phone vibrated slightly in his pocket. Fargo groaned. Most likely it was another frantic message from Global Dynamics, stating that _another_ disaster was threatening to end Eureka as they knew it. Then, he saw who had sent the message, and his eyebrows raised in shock. They rose even higher after reading the message:  
>CLAUDIA<br>So, you still up for that date?  
>Fargo nearly dropped his phone in his excitement.<br>FARGO  
>Totally! When?<br>He pocketed his phone and continued towards Café Diem. He was about 2 feet away from the door when someone tapped on his shoulder, saying, "How about now?"  
>He spun around to see an awkward-looking Claudia Donovan smiling at him. She made the "long live and prosper" sign at him, saying, "Sup, Dougie."<br>Next thing he knew, he had his arms around her, his nose buried in her hair. They just stood there like that for a minute, before he pulled away.  
>"What are you doing here?" he asked her excitedly.<br>"I finally got Artie to give me a week off to come and visit." she told him happily, as he pulled her inside of Café Diem  
>"Hello Dr. Fargo, the usual?" Vincent asked as they walked in, without even looking up. When he did, he did a double-take, before breaking into a grin.<br>"Claudia! Welcome back!"  
>She slid onto a stool at the counter, saying "Thanks, Vince."<br>"What would you like, dear? On the house!" he said, & she replied with the standard "Surprise me."  
>"So how is the Warehouse?" Fargo asked her, and her face lit up at the mention of her home.<br>"Great! Myka quit, so we got a new guy, but then she came back so now I'm partnered with the new guy."  
>Instantly, jealousy surged through him. Apparently it showed on his face, because Claudia laughed &amp; squeezed his hand.<br>"Aww, no need to be jealous, Dougie. Steve's gay. Besides, he's more like a brother to me than anything else."  
>Meanwhile, Jo Lupo and Zane Donovan were walking hand-in-hand outside. Jo was chatting happily about her latest copy of Guns &amp; Ammo Magazine, while Zane just listened, happy that she was happy. Suddenly, Zane froze.<br>"No way." he breathed, before letting go of Jo's hand and sprinting inside of Café Diem. Jo ran after him, just in time to see him throw his arms around a petite redheaded woman sitting at the counter, and for her to throw her arms around him, laughing. She just stood there in shock for a second, before the girl looked up and saw Jo.  
>"Jo!" she called out, laughing. "Come and get this ugly mutt of off me, won't ya?"<br>As Jo walked up to the counter, Vincent returned with their food.  
>"Here you go, you two. A Vinceaccino for Dr. Fargo, and waffles with strawberries &amp; whipped cream for Miss Donovan." he finished, &amp; Claudia clapped her hands in delight.<br>"Yum! I'm starving!"  
>"Well, little cuz," Zane said, "I'm glad you're here, but we have to get to GD. How 'bout we meet up here for lunch? We can invite Allison &amp; Carter, too."<br>Claudia nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'm gonna explore Eureka, then check into my room at the hotel."  
>Jo looked at her curiously. "Are you sure you'll be okay? This is Eureka, after all. And once Fargo's fan club hears about you-"<br>Claudia cut her off. "Fan club?"  
>"Yeah." Fargo said regretfully.<br>"Hmm..." Claudia said, then smiled. "No worries, Jo. I've got myself covered." The redhead then pulled both her Farnsworth and Tesla out of her bag.  
>"What're those - a tin and a toy gun?" Jo asked.<br>Claudia put a hand to her chest in mock hurt. "Your skepticism wounds me." She said, trying to be serious. "No, this is a Farnsworth - basically an untraceable, undetectable, unhackable video phone - and a Tesla."  
>"What's the Tesla do?" Zane asked, &amp; Claudia grinned evilly.<br>"Congrats, Zane. You've just volunteered to help demonstrate." She turned a dial on the side of the Tesla, backed about 10 feet away, then pulled the trigger. Instantly, an arc of electricity shot out at Zane and zapped him into unconsciousness. He was slowly getting up again 30 seconds later, though.  
>"I had it turned to the lowest setting, so you wouldn't have to drag him to GD." Claudia told Jo, who laughed quietly.<br>"Thanks. I'll see you at lunch, and you'll have to fill me in on your latest adventures, 'kay?"  
>"No problem." Claudia told the other woman, as they finished up and walked outside of Café Diem. "Shall we say, 1-ish?"<br>They all agreed and parted ways, with Fargo, Jo, and Zane heading for Global while Claudia went in the opposite direction, towards Henry's Garage.  
>"Thanks again, Vince!" Claudia called out, as she stuck her head back inside of Café Diem.<br>"No problem, Claudia. You know Eureka loves you."  
><em>roughly 3 hours later...<em>  
>Claudia walked into Café Diem for the second time that day, this time followed by a very smug looking Isaac Parrish. Of course, that was the man's standard expression, but he looked even more smug than usual.<br>Finally, Claudia got sick of her shadow and turned around to face Parrish.  
>"Seriously, dude, what the frakk? Could you quit following me already?"<br>He looked at her with an expression of awe.  
>"My dear Claudia, if I left you alone, you would be defenseless against any dangers that might harm your beauty." he said. By this point, everyone in the café had stopped what they were doing to watch the unfolding drama.<br>Claudia whirled around, her eyes flashing in rage.  
>"Oh please, I'm far from defenseless." she snorted.<br>"You are very confident. I like that in a woman." Parrish said, stepping closer.  
>"You wanna see something else you'll like?" Claudia asked the man coyly. Parrish nodded eagerly, making the redhead's grin widen. In the blink of an eye, she had reached into her bra and pulled out her mini-Tesla, before zapping Parrish with it. He fell to the ground, muscles spazzing, just in time for Fargo, Jo, Zane, Henry, Grace, Allison, and Carter to walk in the door.<br>Claudia looked at the sheriff, and her face turned pale, before she pointed to the - now unconscious - Dr. Parrish.  
>"I claim sexual harassment!" she said, and all was silent for a moment, before Jo and Carter broke the silence.<br>"I have been wanting to do that for so long..." they said simultaneously, making everybody crack up.  
>Meanwhile, Claudia smiled in relief that she wasn't getting arrested.<br>She loved Eureka, and Eureka loved her.

**A/N~ Hey, everybody! Whew. Super long first chapter, that took forever for me to write, but its finished now. I do not own Warehouse 13 or Eureka. I do own a ladybug pillowpet. More chapters coming soon!**


	2. Comicon

"C'mon Dougie, let's go!" Claudia Donovan said, as she pulled her boyfriend through the crowds of people. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she stared in awe at the amazing displays surrounding her. These were her people, this was where she belonged.  
>Comicon.<br>"Couldn't we have slept in a little longer?" Douglas Fargo complained, as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist while she gazed at the Supernatural display.  
>Then he leaned down to kiss her cheek, but she pushed him away, laughing.<br>"No! We cant be late for the panel on Futuristic Technology in Comics." she protested, dragging him farther along.  
>He stopped them again, pulling her to the edge of the corridor.<br>"Sure we can, Claudia." he said, kissing her lips softly before leaning his forehead against hers.  
>"Five minutes won't hurt anyone." he kissed her again, longer this time.<br>"Yes it will!" Claudia said, trying to stay focused. "You're moderating the panel, Fargonator."  
>"Exactly. Fashionably late." Fargo said, trying to win the argument. Finally, Claudia just gave in.<br>"Fine. 3 minutes." She compromised, then grabbed Fargo and pulled him in for a kiss.

10 minutes later, the couple walked into the panel on Futuristic Technology in Comics. The panel had already introduced themselves, and had just been waiting for Fargo to arrive.  
>Soon the panel was underway, although Fargo was finding it hard to concentrate on the questions, instead of on the redhead sitting in the front row.<br>Finally, an hour later, the panel was over, and Fargo was swarmed by people asking for his autograph.  
>He finally managed to extract himself from the mob, making his way over to Claudia.<br>"Ah, finally alone." he said, as she pecked him on the cheek.  
>"Yeah, surrounded by about 50,000 people." she scoffed.<br>Later that night, as they headed back to their hotel room, Fargo commented,  
>"You know, most of the 'futuristic' technology from the panel has been sitting in storage at GD for years now."<p> 


	3. Visit to the B&B

_Ding-Dong._  
>Leena raced to open the door, fear settling in her stomach. No one ever used the doorbell, since she didn't really ever have actual guests, just the regulars - Pete, Myka, Claudia, &amp; Artie. Artie was the only one who was even there at the moment - Pete &amp; Myka were in New Jersey, &amp; Claudia was at the Warehouse, doing inventory. And the only reason any of them would ring the doorbell was if they were injured.<br>She threw open the door, & saw one of the last people she ever expected to see standing outside of the B&B - Douglas Fargo.  
>"Hello Fargo." she said calmly, willing her heart to stop racing in fear. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Claudia isn't here at the moment, but I can call her - "<br>"No!" Fargo said quickly, stepping in the door. "That's all right. I actually came to talk to Artie."  
>"Oh!" Leena said, surprised. Fargo was terrified of Artie. "Sure, he's out back, with Trailer."<br>Fargo thanked the innkeeper, then headed out back to where the senior Warehouse agent - and Claudia's semi-father - was.  
>Sure enough, he was out back, playing ball with Trailer. When Artie first heard the screen door open, he looked up from rubbing Trailer behind the ears, smiling. His smile faded, though, as soon as he saw who it was.<br>"What are you doing here?" he barked at Fargo.  
>"Um - I - I - I wantedtoaskforyourblessingbecauseiwasplanningtoproposetoClaudia." he rushed, terrified.<br>"What?"  
>"I wanted to ask for your blessing. I'm going to propose to Claudia." Fargo repeated, more slowly now.<br>"Why are you asking me? Why not ask Joshua?" Artie asked, confused.  
>"Well, it's traditional to ask the father, and since Claudia sees you as her father..." Fargo trailed off.<br>They were both silent for a minute or so, before Artie spoke, making Fargo jump slightly.  
>"You really love her?" he grunted, &amp; Fargo nodded so much that he looked like a bobblehead doll.<br>"Yes. Yes sir, I do. More than anything else - "  
>"Yes."<br>Fargo stopped, stunned into silence. "Beg pardon?"  
>"I said yes." Artie growled, then softened slightly. "I give you my blessing." Then he grew cranky again. "But if you ever, EVER hurt her, I swear on my Warehouse that I will hunt you down &amp; kill you in every Artifact-induced -"<br>"ARTIE! LANGUAGE!" Leena called from down the hall.  
>"You get the picture." Artie muttered. Fargo nodded, pale &amp; clammy, before dashing out of the yard in fright.<p>

**A/N ~ Hey, my people! Just so y'all know, this chapter is set halfway through Season 3, right after Steve left the Warehouse. There will be a few inconsistencies in the timeline, but I am trying to keep that as minimal as possible.  
>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Popping the Question

"Hey Claudia." Fargo said awkwardly, opening the door to the Warehouse.  
>"Fargonator." she aid in response, completely engrossed in her task. Two minutes later she was done, and had printed out whatever files she wanted. Then, as she closed the lid of her laptop, she said sadly, "You would think that the FBI would have better firewalls."<br>She then turned to her boyfriend of 3 years.  
>"I hope GD's security is better than the FBI's." she teased.<br>"Actually that's why I'm here." Fargo admitted. "We're updating our security & I wanted to see if you could get past it. Even Zane couldn't."  
>That made her light up. If there was one thing Claudia Donovan loved, it was embarrassing her older cousin. She cracked her fingers, rolled her neck, then grinned and said, "Put me in, coach."<br>Fargo handed her a USB, and she plugged it in and started to work. After 20 minutes, she still hadn't cracked it.  
>"Uh-oh, you've lost your touch." Fargo teased, and was quickly shushed by Claudia.<br>"I'm almost in." She said, and a wide grin a minute later confirmed it. "Ok, now let's see what we've got…" Claudia trailed off, having spotted a large file marked TOP SECRET.  
>"Ooh, what's this?" she said, ignoring Fargo's protests as she opened the file.<br>Instantly, a 3-D image of a ring popped up. Claudia looked at it for a second, confused, before she turned to Fargo.  
>"Dougie, how is this top… secret…" she trailed off, in shock at the scene in front of her:<br>Douglas Fargo, down on one knee, a box with a gorgeous diamond ring in it in his hand.  
>He cleared his throat, then said, "Claudia Donovan, will you marry me?"<br>She sat there in shock for a minute or two, until Fargo turned red with embarrassment, sure she was going to say no. He got up and moved to shove the ring back into his pocket, when Claudia stopped him.  
>"Of course I will, you freak!" She cried, throwing her arms around him.<p> 


	5. Trekkies, Anybody?

"Dang it!" Pete Latimer whined as he emerged from the Warehouse Portal, only to see a large gun being pointed at him by a petite, tan woman with long black hair. Leena was already cuffed and standing against the wall, and Pete joined her within half a second, after reaching for his badge and letting the butt of his Tesla be seen.  
>Within the next minute, Artie, Steve, and Myka had arrived and were apprehended. Now cuffed, all five were headed to what seemed to be the petite woman's office.<br>"Look, Miss-"Artie began.  
>"Lupo. Jo Lupo, head of security here at GD." The woman answered sharply.<br>"Miss Lupo, this is all just a big misunderstanding." Artie continued, trying to reason with her.  
>"Right. A 'misunderstanding' is how you ended up in Section 5." She said sarcastically.<br>"Yes, actually." Pete answered, then watched through a Plexiglas wall as the woman made a call, waited a second, cursed, then dialed another number.  
>"Carter? Hey, it's Jo." She said, then paused for a second, listening. "Look, I've got a bunch of trespassers here who somehow managed to teleport themselves into Section 5, and Fargo isn't picking up his phone." Another pause, then she chuckled. "Tell me about it. Okay, thanks. And don't worry; I'll bring Zoey back to the bunker for you then. See you in 10."<p>

Carter's P.O.V.  
>I was sitting at the bridal boutique, watching my wife, Allison; Grace; and Zoe trying on their bridesmaid dresses, with Claudia sitting next to me.<br>"Holy frakk, you guys look amazing!" Claudia said, and then seemed to deflate a little. "I just wish Myka, Leena, & Steve would get here already. I can't wait for you guys to meet them, you'll love them! Plus, Steve said he's bringing me a surprise."  
>"I'm sure they'll be here soon, Claude." Zoe reassured her. Just then, my phone rang.<br>"Hello?" (The conversation is being heard by the girls at the boutique, so I'm just putting Carter's responses. Jo's half of the conversation is up above.)  
>"Hey Jo. Where are you? Claudia's been freaking out – 3 of her bridesmaids are missing." Another pause, then a groan.<br>"Why is it always Section 5? Ok, I'll be there in 10." I hung up, and then stood to questioning stares from the four girls.  
>"What is it, Jack?" Ally asked me. "Is everything all right?"<br>"Yeah. A bunch of people managed to teleport themselves into Section 5. Jo's waiting for me to take them into custody." I stood up & turned to leave, but before I made it to the door, Claudia stopped me.  
>"Hey Carter!"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Ask them if the words Artifact Roadshow, Frederic, craptastic, Joshua, and caretaker mean anything to them."<br>"… Why?"  
>"If they say yes, then it's my family and you need to call me. If not… call me anyway, I need to do some more testing with my Tesla grenades."<br>I laughed, until the petite redhead looked at me, dead serious. "…oh."

10 minutes later, I had arrived at GD, and rushed up to Jo's office.  
>"Hey Jo." I greeted her, and then turned to look at the intruders.<br>"Beam me up, Scottie." I joked. They didn't look very dangerous to me: a girl with dark brown curls and caramel-colored skin; an older man with glasses and crazy eyebrows; a tall, buff guy with brown hair and a goofy look to him; a tall, skinny woman with wild red-brown curls; and another man with a slim, yet muscular build and a dirty blonde buzz cut.  
>"So these are our trespassers?" I asked Jo, who nodded in confirmation. "Huh. They don't look dangerous. What were they after?"<br>"Nothing!" they dark haired guy shouted, & I stepped forward.  
>"Hey, quiet down!"<br>"Oh, I'm starting to wish you'd make me." He said.  
>Then, the taller woman stepped forward. "Pete!" she scolded the man, punching his shoulder.<br>"Boys, let's put our badges back in our pants, okay?" she said. I was about to just leave them with Jo – they were really starting to annoy me – when I remembered Claudia's request.  
>"Oh, umm… do the words Artifact Roadshow, Frederic, craptastic, Joshua, and caretaker… do they mean anything to you?"<br>The blonde guy instantly stepped forward, while the other four exchanged looks.  
>"Leena?" Crazy-eyebrows-guy asked.<br>"His aura is centered, Artie." 'Leena' said, tilting her head slightly. "Bright, colorful…. Trusting, loyal."  
>They all then turned to the blonde.<br>"Why do you ask?" he asked me cautiously.  
>"A friend of mine told me to." I answered.<br>A moment's pause, then…  
>"Well, Jinksy?" 'Pete' asked.<br>"He's not lying…" the guy said slowly.  
>"Well?" I asked again. "Do they mean anything to you?"<br>"Of course." 'Jinksy' replied. "They mean…"  
><em>To be continued….<em>


	6. Trekkies, Anybody? (cont'd)

Steve Jinks' P.O.V.

"Of course." I said. "They mean that you know Claudia."

"Aw, crud." The sheriff said. "Jo, let them go."

"What?" she asked him, surprised. "Why?"

"Because." He said, pulling out his cell phone, "they're Claudia's family."

"Hey Carter." Claudia answered on the second ring.

"It's your family." I said, not bothering to respond to her greeting.

"Cool." Could you ask Jo to bring Leena, Steve, & Myka with her? And Pete loves food and sports – could you take him & Artie to Café Diem, please?"

"Sure, Claudia." He responded, and was about to hang up when Claudia called his name again.

"And Carter?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could try to keep Artie from meeting Zane?" she pleaded. "Three Donovans are gonna be _way_ too much for him."

"Too late." Carter answered, as I watched a handsome, dark-haired man enter the room.

"Hey Jo-Jo." He said to Miss Lupo.

"Zane." She said in greeting. He looked over to us, still stuck in the jail cell.

"Myka." He said, nodding to her and surprising us all. "Pete. Steve. Leena. Artie."

"I'm sorry, but… who are you?" Artie asked politely. Well, politely for Artie.

"You mean Little Red's never mentioned me before?" he asked, sounding mock hurt, as Lupo entered the code to unlock the jail cell.

"Well I know who you are." Leena said. "After her first visit to Eureka, Claudia wouldn't shut up about you."

"Same here. It's nice to finally meet you." I said, and Pete & Myka nodded in agreement.

"Well I still don't know who you are." Artie said grumpily.

"Well then, nice to meet you Artie." Zane said, flashing him a smile. "The name's Zane. Zane Donovan."

I tried to hold in my laughter at the emotions flickering across Artie's face: first shock, followed by fear, then horror.

"Three… three Donovans…" he mumbled, before collapsing into a chair."

"And that's why she never mentioned you." I remarked.


	7. Something Old, Something New

Claudia's P.O.V.

Today.

Today was the day.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be sick." I moaned, as Leena fixed my hair while Allison finished my makeup.

"Relax, Claudia." Jo ordered me.

"But what if something goes wrong?" I cried minutes later, as I was being slipped into my dress. It was gorgeous: white, strapless, with a tight bodice flaring out at the hips, then ruffling out into layers. But it was missing something…

"Oh god, where's Steve?" I cried, and was about to have a panic attack.

"Don't worry, Claude! Im here!" steve called out, jogging into the tent.

"Oh, thank god." I cried, as I ran & hugged him, practically tripping over the hem of my dress.

"Holy crap, Claude." Steve said, looking at me. "You look… gorgeous! But not like yourself at all…"

"I know!"

"That's why I brought… this!" he said, rummaging through an old red bag with flower patterns on it. Then he pulled out….

"My jacket!" I said happily, as he slipped my favorite leather jacket onto my arms. "That's much better."

I said, looking at my reflection in relief.

"Oh my lord!" Grace cried suddenly. "We forgot!"

"What?" I asked, whirling around.

"Something old, something new…" she began, and everyone – except me – finished it together.

"Something borrowed, something blue!"

"You guys seriously believe in that stupid superstition?" I asked, and they all nodded seriously in response.

"Ok, fine." I sighed, deciding it would be easier to just go along with it. "Well I've got something new, my dress."

Steve handed Jo the bag he was carrying, telling her to look for a pair of stilletos.

"You have something borrowed." He said, smiling, as he handed me his tesla.

"We couldn't decide between that and my Farnsworth."

"No!" she exclaimed, clearly frustrated. "There's nothing in here!"

Jinksy crossed over to her, holding his hand out for the bag. As soon as he had it, he opened it; peered inside; then stuck his arm into the bag – up to his shulder.

Gasps came from the ladies of Eureka – Allsion, Grace, Jo, & Zoe – while the rest of us just smirked at Steve.

"Mary Poppin's carpet bag?" I asked, and Steve smiled at me, his eyes twinkling as he pulled out a pair of gorgeous electric blue stilettoes.

"I also packed a bunch of your clothes, your laptop, a few other artifacts – oh, and some of Artie's cookies."

"Gee, thanks mom." I teased him.

"Okay, so you have something new, borrowed, and blue… now you just need something old." Grace said.

"Well, can't I just use my leather jacket?" I asked hopefully.

"No, the something old has to be really old – at least 50 years." Allison said.

"Will this do?" a familiar voice filled the tent, along with another round of gasps from the Eurekians.

I spun around and smiled at .

"Hey, Mrs. F!" I said happily. "How's it going?"

"Excellent, Claudia." She said. "And you look beautiful, as do your bridesmaids."

And they did. They wore form-fitting one shoulder dresses in light purple, with lavender bouqets to match.

"Now then, Claudia." Mrs. Frederic said. "Take this for the day." She finished, handing me a blue velvet box.

"This should take care of the last item you need." She said. I opened the box and saw Mrs. Frederic's pearl necklace, the one she always wore.

"Wow." I breathed, shocked into silence. "I-I-I don't know what to say, Mrs. F."

No response.

"She disappeared again, didn't she?" I sighed.

"Yup."

"Dang it."


	8. Runaway Claude

"Claud, I'm home!" Dr. Douglas Fargo called out as he entered his dark house.

He had been at Global Dynamics until late tonight, because of _another_ flesh-eating bacteria sample getting loose.

"Babe, where are you?" he whined. They were still in the honeymoon stage, even though they had already been married for about five months now. Normally, as soon as he got home, he would find Claudia Donovan-Fargo (even after all this time, hearing that gave him the chills), they would kiss for a while, and then they would sit down and play Call of Duty or another video game, or Claudia would help him with some sort of technical problem at work.

Not tonight, though.

Fargo walked into their bedroom, hoping that she was just in the shower, or already asleep in their bed.

Neither was the case.

Instead, he found a note laying in the middle of their king-sized bed.

_Faargonator – _

_I have to go home. I'm not coming back. I love you, I always have and I always will. But Eureka isn't safe anymore. I need my family right now, badly. Please don't come looking for me._

_Love, _

_Your red-headed techie,_

_Claudia_

Once he had finished reading the note, he collapsed, tears in his eyes. Claudia, his world, had left him, without even explaining why. With shaking hands, he picked up his phone and dialed the first number that he could think of – that wasn't Claudia's.

"Yeah?" a sleepy voice, male, answered on the second ring.

"Zane, she left." He said, trying to keep the tears from spilling over.

"What the hell are you talking about, Fargo?" Zane snapped, sounding more awake now.

"Claudia's….. Claudia's gone, Zane. She left."

"I'll be there in 10."

. . .

7 miles outside of Univille, South Dakota

12:30 a.m.

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong._

The door was flung open, and Claudia Donovan-Fargo found herself staring down the barrel of one of her own creations.

Steve Jinks immeadiatly lowered his mini-tesla once he recognized the tear-stained face of his best friend.

"Claude? Claude, what's wrong?" he asked, putting an arm around his now-sobbing B.F.F.E.W.Y.L.I.O.N.

He led her inside, sitting her down on the couch before running to the stairs.

"ARTIE! PETE! MYKA! ABIGAIL!" he shouted, and was rewarded moments later by the sound of stomping feet coming down the stairs.

"Jinksy! What is it?" Pete called, as he raced down. "It's almost time for my 3:00 am sandwich!"

"I don't know. I was going to the bathroom when the bell rang, and Claude – "

"Claudia?!" Artie asked, cutting Steve off and making the rest of the team go quiet.

"In here." She managed to croak out.

Within seconds, she was throuwing herself into Artie's arms, bawling, as the rest of her adoptive family settled in around them.

"Claudia, my dear, what's wrong?" Artie asked, surprisingly gentle. "Did you and Fargo have a fight? Because I would be happy to bronze –"

"Artie!" Myka scolded.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Claudia, what's wrong?" Abigail asked. "C'mon, let's talk."

"C-c-c-can I move back in?" Claudia finally asked. "Please?"

"Of course you can, Claude!" Pete broke in, worried about the girl he thought of as a younger sister. "But why? Isn't that geek of yours treating you right?"

"No that's not it." She began, drying her tears. "It's – "

"Is Fargo okay? Did something happen to him?" Myka cried out frantically. Finally, Claudia couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm pregnant!" she cried, & it was like she had dropped a nuclear bomb. Everyone became silent, even Trailer, who had been barking frantically in the corner.

"You're… what?" Artie whispered, his face pale, as everyone else hugged and congratulated the girl.

"I'm pregnant, Artie." She said, taking the hand of her father figure in her own.

. . .

Eureka

8:00 a.m.

Next day

"I-I…. I just don't understand…" Fargo said, heartbroken.

"Have you two been fighting or something?" Allison asked him gently.

"No! Of course not!" Fargo said, shocked. "How could you even think that?" He asked, before burying his head in his hands again.

Meanwhile, Jo & Zoey had been talking in the corner, coming over just in time to see Fargo showing defeat.

"Ok, that's it!" Jo said, causing Fargo to look up. "Man up, Fargo!"

"She's right." Zoe chimed in. "If you miss Claudia that badly, Fargo, go after her! Show her you love her!"

Fargo stood up. "You're right! Allison, you're in charge of GD until I get back – unofficially." He said as he walked away.

"What about officially?" Jack asked, and Fargo turned, a gleam in his eye.

"Officially? Officially, I never even left." He said, then marched out of the room.

"Wow." Zoey commented a minute later. "She really has rubbed off on him."

_-line break-_

1:00 p.m.

The Bed & Breakfast

Now that Fargo had gotten there, he was really nervous.

_Knock-knock._

The door flew open, & Fargo was faced with a smiling Asian women.

"Oh, do you finally have my package?" she asked distractedly, then seemed to focus. "You aren't the UPS guy."

"Uh…. No, no I'm not. I'm sorry, I must have the wrong address, I was just looking for –"

He was cut off from his awful rambling by feet clomping down the stairs.

"Fargo." Steve said, stopping short when he saw who their unexpected visitor was.

"Steve! Hi!" Fargo said, happy to see a familiar face. Maybe now he could find out why Claudia had left.

"Oh, so _you're_ Fargo." The Asian woman said. "Claudia's told me a lot about you."

"Right." Steve said, shaking off his original shock at seeing Fargo. "You've never met. Abigail, this is Dr. Fargo, Claude's husband. Fargo, this is Abigail Cho. She's the new owner of the B&B."

"Speaking of Claudia, is she here? She just left last night for no reason, just left a note saying not to come after her." Fargo asked hopefully.

"No, she's actually at the Warehouse right now. You can go talk to her there, though. I'll take you there, let's just get out of here before Artie sees you, he's really ticked off."

"Before Artie sees who?" a cranky voice called out from in the kitchen.

"Steve followed Fargo to his car, as Abigail called out, "Nobody, Artie. Let's just finish making those scotchies!"

"You know, it would be easier if _somebody_ would stop eating all the batter!"

"_Sor-ry!_" Pete retorted.

. . .

"Great. She's in the Vault." Steve said, as he looked at the computer screens in Artie's Office.

It was only Fargo's second time in the Warehouse, and just the sheer _size_ of the place still astounded him.

"What's the Vault?" he asked.

"The Dark Vault. It's where the most dangerous artifacts are kept. Kind of the Warehouse version of Section 5." Steve explained.

"What's she doing down there?!"

"Just finishing up. Look, she's leaving there now."

_10 minutes later, in the Ovoid Quarantine_

"She should be in here." Steve said, before backing away awkwardly. "I'll leave you guys alone."

"Thanks, Steve." Fargo said gratefully, before curiously walking into the Ovoid Quarantine.

"Claudia?"

The redhead froze, bent over a large wooden crate. She cautiously turned around, before grinning weakly at her husband.

"Hey, Dougie."

He rushed at her, pulling her into a bone cushing hug, before pulling away & just looking at her for a second.

"What happened, baby? Why'd you leave?"

She pulled away, and looked up at him with tear-streaked cheeks. That in itself was slightly terrifying. Claudia never cried.

"Douglas," she started, scaring him. That was another thing she never did – calling him by his given name. Not ever.

"Holy crap. Are you okay? You don't have, like, cancer, or something, do you?" he started, frantically checking her over.

She laughed slightly. "No, Doug. I'm okay. It's just…. Eureka isn't safe anymore."

"What?!" he asked, shocked. "Of course it's safe! Sheriff Carter is the best law official possible, we have top-of-the-line security – "

"How many times has something threatened to destroy the town by now?" she asked him innocently.

"Besides the point." Fargo said quickly, making her laugh slightly. "Eureka has been plenty safe for you for the last 5 months, baby. What changed?"

She placed her hand gently on his chest.

"It's not my safety I'm worried about."

He just looked at her, confused. "Then whose….?"

"Dougie, I'm pregnant."

. . .

He just stared at her in shock for a minute or so.

"Oh." He finally said, before pulling her in for a long, passionate kiss.

"Now do you see why I have to stay at the Warehouse?" Claudia Donovan-Fargo asked her husband, after they had both pulled away for some much-needed air.

"No, actually." He said, getting a little irritated. "The Warehouse has just as many deadly objects as Eureka has, if not more!" Claudia started to walk out of the Ovoid Quarantine, with her husband following angrily behind her.

"Watch your temper, Dougie." She warned. "Most of these artifacts can be triggered by emotions."

"Exactly my point!" he stormed. "Nothing like that could possibly happen to you in Eureka."

"And it can't happen to me here, either."

"Um, Claudia? I'm pretty sure you can still be afftected by artifacts while you're pregnant." Fargo said bluntly, making Claudia laugh.

"No, Doug, that's not what I meant." She said. " Remember, I'm future Caretaker. The Warehouse will protect me."

Fargo started to protest again, but was cut off by Claudia.

"Doug, please don't make me choose. I love you. I can't stay in Eureka and worry about you constantly, it will drive me mad. I've already lost too many people…. My parents, my sister, Joshua, Leena, Steve….." she trailed off, staring at the ground, before looking back up at her husband, a single tear making it's way down her cheek.

"I…. I can't lose you, too….. or the baby. Just give me a few weeks, okay?" she finished softly, laying her head on his chest, smiling when he pulled her closer and just held her tight.

"All right." He finally agreed, pressing his lips to her forehead.


End file.
